Monaco: The Gentleman's Private Collection
Monaco: The Gentleman's Private Collection is one of the two original soundtracks of Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine (the other soundtrack being Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine (soundtrack). The track is composed of 19 songs, including 13 covers of songs in the Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine official soundtrack from 11 different artists. The collection can be found on the Bandicamp page of Austin Wintory, the main composer of Monaco. The album was released on 24 April 2013. Description When preparing the OST for MONACO, I started to let my mind wander and (probably because I was surfing through YouTube at the time) I found myself imagining this music through the filter of some of my favorite artists. So, quite simply, I started emailing them. Suddenly I had 11 covers in my lap, covering a huuuugely wide gamut of styles and sensibilities. I couldn't be happier with the results. These 11 artists represent some of the very best in the world at what they do and what they've done with my music is an honor truly beyond words. PLEASE TAKE NOTE: the vast majority of proceeds of this album will be paid to the artist who contributed, all of whom spent a lot of time and personal resources in creating their tracks. Being that we're all indie, your support is deeply meaningful. Thank you!!'Monaco: The Gentleman's Private Collection' Bandicamp Artists The artists of the soundtrack, listed according to the song list, are as follows: * Austin Wintory * Laura Intravia * Peter Hollens * Videri String Quartet * William Kage * Viking Jesus * Tina Guo * Tomoki Miyoshi * Cris Gale * Mega Ran, Ft. Jermiside * Chipzel * Malukah Songs The songs are, as ordered in the album, are as follows: #Austin Wintory - This City is my Prison 01:18 #Laura Intravia - As the Sun Sets in Monaco 04:53 #Austin Wintory - Identity 01:44 #Peter Hollens - They Never See Me Coming 02:02 #Videri String Quartet - A Wolf in Sheep's Clothes 02:48 #William Kage - Your Life is Mine 01:52 #Viking Jesus - The Thrill of Thievery 03:45 #Austin Wintory - Jimmyz 01:59 #Austin Wintory - A Very Different Monaco 00:44 #Tina Guo - The Dark Heart of Monte Carlo 02:30 #Tomoki Miyoshi - The Gentleman's Partita 02:00 #Cris Gale - Song of Banque 02:37 #Austin Wintory - A Slightly Less Different Monaco 00:41 #Mega Ran, Ft. Jermiside - Stick 'Em 04:14 #Chipzel - Discothéque Rouge, After Hours 04:06 #Austin Wintory - Rats Will Eat Their Own 01:33 #Malukah - Shadows 02:18 In addition, the collection includes: *Kristin Naigus - Your Reeds Are Mine 1:28 *Brent Kennedy - Your Mallets Are Mine 1:55 Lyrics Most of these songs are instrumental, however a few include snippets of lyrics (and sometimes even more). "Shadows" and "They Never See Me Coming" See Can't Resist Lyrics "Stick 'Em" According to a fan on Steam http://steamcommunity.com/app/113020/discussions/0/540734255044489225/ :Shadows closing on me, :The pounding of my heart rings through the night. :I can feel my blood sizzling, :When the forbidden touches my fingertips. :I can’t resist. :Hey yo I feel like I’m in Italy, :Let’s get this heist going mang. :Hand me my goggles it’s time to go in, :Hey check, :Wall climb, it’s sublime, on abysmal, :Night since I grind for the diamonds and crystal. :Precise ain’t no time for a .9 or a pistol, :Pull a heist then we go recline at the Driscoll. :Fit in space tiny as a little fine pixel, :Night vision view never blind when I slip through :Stack going up and back, all up in black :As I crawl through the ceilings through your halls like a rat. :They say you got a cold, it’s a grade school attempt :Ain’t no problem I just pull the whole case through the vent. :Paid a visit earlier but they ain’t know the true intent :Got a photographic memory, went home and drew a print. :Uh huh :There ain’t a weak link no my whole cast tight, :I’m outta sight, passed right by your flashlight :With a mask, moving real fast through ya gaspipe :Like the tax man, do you wrong if you sass right. :x2 :Stick ‘em, ha ah ha stick ‘em, :Welcome to Monaco, where what’s yours is mine :Stick ‘em ha ah ha stick ‘em, :Welcome to Monaco, where we on the grind. :Don’t call me a cat burglar ‘cause my style is more advanced, :You and your valuables they don’t stand a chance, :I steal it all leave the pets in the plants. :I’m a vet, so I dance through the laser beams :Cradling your prized possessions, your hired protection, has failed miserably, arrest out of the question. :Am I working alone or are there four of me? :And now I’m out before you can alert authorities. :Cause I can steal more with a strong team, :Get me the right reason to do the wrong things. :My position in this business as the locksmith, :Get any lock picked in no less than 5 ticks. :Can’t be around fools, dealing ‘cause it sound cool :These are the big leagues we after the crown jewels. :It ain’t encomical, the way we slidin’ through :But, these are the chronicles when you livin’ in Monaco. :x2 :Stick ‘em, ha ah ha stick ‘em, :Welcome to Monaco, where what’s yours is mine :Stick ‘em ha ah ha stick ‘em, :Welcome to Monaco, where we on the grind. :Yo, moving like a mole in a hole or a ground hog :Go, get in stole, I don’t care how it sound, dog :Sliding on the floor, laying low, like a brown log :Out to get the dough I be creepin’ through the town fog. :Digging down deep, I be coming through the sewer neighbor :Going for the gusto, the mind of a curator. :A fool with obscure flavor, a jewel raider, who out to pull a pure caper, to procure paper :In and out then we stack up green, you heard of Ocean’s Eleven? They were my back-up team. :This is the Hillside gang meets Jack Mclean :Give us 37 seconds and we packed up clean, yeah :They say I really know how to pick ‘em :Got a black hat hacker who can shut down your systems :Quicker than a hiccup, cleaner down and waiting for the pick up :Way more efficient than a stick-up. :x2 :Stick ‘em, ha ah ha stick ‘em, :Welcome to Monaco, where what’s yours is mine :Stick ‘em ha ah ha stick ‘em, :Welcome to Monaco, where we on the grind. Trivia *According to one of Andy Schatz's Twitter posts, "A Slightly Less Different Monaco" was almost the main theme of Monaco.https://twitter.com/andyschatz/status/590311368521228288 Music appearances *"This City is My Prison" is the menu music for Classic mode and Enhanced mode *"Identity" plays after the first two levels of "Identity". *"Jimmyz" is played whenever a thief plays a piano *"Rats Will Eat Their Own" is the menu music for Zombie mode and was specifically written for "Epilogue". External links * Monaco: The Gentleman's Private Collection at Bandicamp * Monaco: What's Yours is Mine Original Soundtrack at Bandicamp * Bundle of the above two albums at Bandicamp. References Category:Soundtrack